Big Things Too
Big Things Too, a.k.a. "Little Guys", is a song from Dave and the Giant Pickle. The instrumental version of the third part of the song is heard on the show's superimposed closing credits. It was later redone for the DVD Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Lyrics Opening Dave: They're big, I'm little They go, I twiddle Why can't little guys do big things too? Song King Saul: You're not going to sing, are you? (Dave'' shakes "yes") King Saul: Couldn't you just play your harp And I'll throw things at you? (''Dave shakes "no") King Saul: Oh. Dave: You're big, I'm little My head only comes to your middle But I say little guys can do big things too. King Saul: Yes, but Goliath, he's... Dave: He's big, but God's bigger And when I think of Him, that's when I figure With His help, little guys can do big things too. King Saul: Oh, I see what you're saying... Alright, I understand, now let's suppose that this is true You still look rather wimpy but I know what we can do Just step behind the curtain, it will only take a minute There's a closet in the corner and you'll like what I've got in it. You'll find my royal armor there, don't dally, put it on. Yes, now you'll look much bigger when the battle lines are drawn. One more thing you need, I think, pick up my royal sword. It's a big one, and a beauty, the best I could afford. Once you've got it all together, I think you will agree. You're bound to do much better if you try to look like me. Oh dear. Dave: You know, I think maybe I should just be plain old me. King Saul: Oh, yes, well, I supposed But have you seen Goliath? He's, he's just... Dave: He's big, but God's bigger. And when I think of Him, that's when I figure... King Saul: With His help, little guys can do big things? Dave: With His help, I know I can do big things! Both: With His help, little guys can do big things too-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo. King Saul: Alright, if you're sure you know what you are getting into...Oh dear... 2012 Opening Junior: They're big, I'm little. My head only comes to their middle. But I say little guys can do big things too. Larry: Giant Goliaths and big bruisers... Junior: ...w''ith giant muscles and huge shoes-ers'' Bob: Huge shoes-ers? Larry and Junior: They're both big, but little guys can do big things. With God's help, little guys can do big things too. Middle Junior: Big vikings Goliath: Who robbed and pillage. Larry: And don't share with others in their village. Junior: Find out that little guys can do big things too. They're big, I'm little. But I make potholders for their griddles. Larry, Goliath, and Junior: With God's help, little guys can do big things too. Closing Junior: Big's big, but God's bigger. And when I think of Him, that's when I figure... All: With His help, little guys can do big things. Junior: With His help, I know I can do big things! All: With God's help, little guys can do big things too. Trivia *This is the only non-Silly Songs with Larry song from Dave and the Giant Pickle. Fun Facts * The line, "Couldn't you just play your harp and I'll throw things at you?" is a reference to King Saul trying to kill David by throwing a spear at him. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Lesson Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Jazz songs Category:Songs sung by Archibald Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Junior Asparagus Category:The End of Silliness?